Frodo's Discovery
by ArwenTurner
Summary: Frodo discovers something one day that takes the hobbits by surprise...
1. The Discovery

**Chapter One**  
  
_Authors Note...yes, I don't own any characters or places or anything. Enjoy and RR!  
_  
----  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in Hobbiton and Frodo, Pippin and Merry were out walking in a small forest on the outskirts of the Shire....  
  
"I say Pip, its such a nice day", Merry observed.  
  
"Merry....I worry about you"  
  
"What? Frodo, here, back me up. It was just a simple observation!"  
  
But Frodo wasn't listening. He wasn't in the mood for Merry and Pippin's comical bickering today. Much unlike the standard hobbit, Frodo was always keen for an adventure, and it had been far too long since his last one with the goat...he shuddered at the memory.  
  
"There's a sight I don't want to see again!" Frodo muttered to himself.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Oh, never mind...talking to myself" Frodo replied.   
  
"Shame Sam couldn't come." Merry sighed.  
  
"Yeah it is. We should pop round later, and see how little Elanor is, it's really terrible that...."   
  
But Pippin was cut short, as Frodo had stopped dead in his tracks...  
  
"Um....Frodo....legs...move this one, then that one, that's the idea....Frodo?"  
  
Merry and Pippin's eyes soon fell on the object that had caused this sudden halt. There was what looked like a rectangular box just lying in the grass at the side of the path. Frodo looked around, but there was no one in sight that this...thing...could belong to. There was strange markings on it too...  
  
"What IS that thing?" Pippin whispered, almost intimidated by this inanimate object. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he dropped down beside it.  
  
"Don't Pippin" Merry warned. "It could be dangerous!"  
  
But Pippin wasn't listening. He picked up the box and turned it over, taking it all in, its shape, weight...and suddenly it sprang open.   
  
"Aaah, Its alive!" Pippin jumped up, letting the box fall to the ground.   
  
Frodo, however, had come to the conclusion that it wasn't an animal, he was pretty sure. Now he sat beside it, and put it on his lap, Pippin watching from behind Merry, still clearly frightened from his traumatic experience a few seconds before.  
  
"B...b..Be careffful....F...Frodo" He stammered.  
  
The atmosphere was shattered, however, by the distant sound of chatter coming from the direction of the Green Dragon.  
  
"We can't stay. Come on....to bag end" Frodo declared, standing up and carrying the box. 


	2. Mysteries Revealed

**Chapter Two**  
  
_Authors Note...yes, I don't own any characters or places or anything. Enjoy and RR!_  
  
----  
  
Later that day, the three hobbits were all sat round Frodo's table, with the offending box in the middle. They had examined the box, and couldn't tell much more about it. There were lots of little square shapes on the inside, and the top half was blank....of no importance, they suspected. This had taken all of three minutes. Merry and Pippin both sat facing Frodo and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well...what do we do now?" Merry asked.  
  
"Well I don't know, or I'd have already done it." Was all that Frodo replied.  
  
"Now I think HE's the crazy one" Pippin whispered to Merry.  
  
Its curious why he didn't notice until now, but Pippin suddenly spied a plate of biscuits on the opposite end of the table.  
  
"Oooh, let me have one!" Pippin outstretched his arm. Bringing his hand back, armed with a biscuit, however, disaster struck...the biscuit broke in half. Disaster enough as this is, (Pippin was distraught), the other half fell onto the box.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened. Pippin stuffed the remaining half of his biscuit into his mouth, watched by an amused Merry. Neither had noticed. Pippin turned from Merry to look at Frodo, and spat crumbs out of his mouth.  
  
"YOUR FACE IS BLUE" Pippin shrieked, through a mouthful of crumbs.  
  
It was true. The side which they had assumed to be of no importance was projecting a bright blue light onto their friend's face. Terrified, Merry and Pippin just stared at Frodo.  
  
It was quite extraordinary. The two hobbits now sat on either side of Frodo and looked at the blue light. It wasn't too bright, and new markings had appeared on the blue background...  
  
"Wi-n-do-ws 9-8" Merry read out.  
  
"Windows Nine Eight? What does that mean?" Pippin asked, nervous.  
  
The light changed again, and there were little pictures on the left side of the screen.  
  
"Pippin...what did you do! ...all for the sake of a biscuit!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
But the hobbits were too intrugued to press Pippin further. There was a larger rectangle below the squares. Frodo put his finger on it, it was smooth.   
  
"Look what it's doing Frodo!" said Pippin.  
  
For when Frodo moved his finger on the rectangle, a little arrow moved around on the screen. They now noticed that the little squares had letters and numbers on them.  
  
"I don't like this" Merry said, and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, lets take a break" Frodo agreed, and they went into the kitchen. Pippin helped himself to more biscuits as Merry and Frodo leaned against the wall.  
  
"Wow". Was all Frodo could manage.  
  
"Yeah...wow".  
  
Once Pippin had almost cleared the biscuit box, the hobbits went back through to the box. But it was different...the screen had turned black, and, shock horror, there were little brightly coloured fish swimming across the screen, back and forth.  
  
"I don't understand this. This is scary. How did those fish get in there?" Pippin fretted.  
  
Frodo cautiously put his finger back on the rectangle, and the fish disappeared in a blink, and the hobbits saw the little pictures on the left again. This was too wierd...unnatural. Frodo shut the top over so it resembled it's original state.   
  
"We must return it to where we found it. This is probably very dangerous." , The Wisest thing Pippin had uttered all day.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the hobbits had placed the box back near the grass where it was found, and were walking silently to Sam's.  
  
"God, what a day!"  
  
"Don't I know it!"  
  
"No one's going to believe this, you know that?"  
  
The hobbits had arrived at Sam's. Frodo gave two knocks and opened the door, Sam being his best friend, he never minded.   
  
"Ah, my friends!" Sam smiled at them. "Come in, come in!"  
  
"How's Elanor?" Frodo asked, hugging Sam.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. We were a bit panicked this morning, but her tempreature's gone down and she's asleep now. Rosie's sitting with her."  
  
The hobbits sat down.  
  
"So, what did you three get up to without me today then?" Sam smiled.  
  
At once, the three hobbits grinned and looked at eachother, silently agreeing not to tell Sam.  
  
"Oh...nothing out of the ordinary...." Frodo smiled, with a wink to Merry and Pippin.  
  
THE END  
  
-----------  
  
Author: Yeah, it was my first fanfic in a long time. Be gentle! Hope you liked it. 


End file.
